Reunited
by rosepainter123
Summary: Okay so start of season four Nina never dies and Tom goes to America for some reason (there just isn't any Tom). George and Nina live a good life with Eve and Annie. There was no prophecy about Eve. Annie stays with Eve until she finally is and old woman coming to her end. What will happens when everyone is gone?


Summary: Okay so start of season four Nina never dies and Tom goes to America for some reason (there just isn't any Tom). George and Nina live a good life with Eve and Annie. There was no prophecy about Eve. Annie stays with Eve until she finally is and old woman coming to her end. What will happens when everyone is gone?

Annie is sitting in the chair next to Eve's hospital bed. She is reading a romance novel about a vampire who has to change from his stone cold killing ways to be with the girl of his dreams. Lately she had been into vampire stories. She was getting to the part where the vampire was saying all he could to get his love to trust him again._ Silly boy, she already trusts you, _Annie thought to herself, and then a long familiar beep had sounded. Annie paused all together taking in the noise that she knew all too well. A single tear dropped.

"Annie?" An old voice said. "Annie I'm dead aren't I"

"Yes." The ghost replied she got up and took in the ghost that was standing before her. Eve had aged well and she had a good life, _at least she was asleep when she passed_, she thought. Annie looked toward the wall where she expected the door to be. Instead of one door there was an extremely familiar door right next to the Eve's.

"Annie is that your door?" Eve asked just as surprised as Annie; although Eve's emotions showed a little more than Annie's.

"Yes, it is although I have no idea what it is doing here now. I closed that door a long time ago." Annie stared at it in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, Annie, your door came back for you." Annie then snapped her head to look at Eve in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Annie, I think your door realized that everybody you love has passed over, and…well, it came back for you, to give you another chance." It suddenly dawned on her that Eve could very well be right. The door always came for you; you never really went to it.

"Shall we?" Eve extended her hand for Annie to take, and Annie did. She grasped her hand, hesitantly, but she did. Then Eve led the way.

Annie was scared of what would be waiting for her. She didn't know if she was just going to be back in the place she was the first time she was sent through a door, or if it would be different this time, since this is her door. She was also scared of who she might see, or more importantly who she won't see. She was scared that since Mitchell was a vampire he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be in the next dimension waiting for her.

After all these years she had never found someone new. To be honest she never wanted to find anyone. Mitchell was truly the love of her life, and he would be the love of her afterlife. She always had such a bad taste in guys, but she didn't get that bad feeling she would usually ignore with Mitchell. The feeling that she got with Mitchell was so good she could still remember it to this day.

Annie thought of all of this as she took the few steps with Eve to their doors. They were standing right in front of them. Eve reached for hers first. Obviously she was a little more eager to go through hers than Annie was. A second later Annie grabbed hers, and they both opened them. Light was just spilling out, and the doctors were rushing into the room were Eve's corpse lay. They took a look at each other and stepped in.

It was dark and Annie's eyes had to adjust first. As her eyes were getting used to the sudden change in scenery she could see that she was standing in a hallway. It was rather fancy, almost like an old five star hotel. The hallway seemed to go on forever, but Annie started to notice there was a figure at the end. She started running even before she knew why, but then a name slipped out of her mouth, and she knew exactly who she was running to. "Mitchell!" she just knew that was Mitchell, everything was telling her it was. The feeling she had, as if she could feel Mitchell's presence. He was coming into view now; she could see him turning to where he heard her voice, although he was still a little ways away. She saw him start to run to her now. It was just like in the movies. The two lovers reuniting and Annie could feel the tears of joy running down her cheeks now. Annie was sprinting, she never thought she could run this fast, and yet she just tried to go faster.

Finally after what seemed like years of running she reached him, and he reached her. Their bodies fit so perfectly together that they instantly came into a hug. Mitchell had lifted Annie off the ground and spun her around. Annie buried her face into Mitchell's neck. Taking in all that was him, his smell, his touch, his clothes. It was all too much really, and it had been so long since she had seen him. She had no control of her body it all went on autopilot the moment she saw him. Mitchell just wrapped his arms around her, and it felt as if he was never going to let go. This just made Annie even happier she never wanted him to let go. Once she was back on the ground and her face was in front of his she went straight in for a kiss. This kiss was so different from the others. This kiss had no desire in it. This kiss had no lust. It was pure passion and feeling. All of her feelings were being poured into him and his into hers. The kiss was perfect, and once it was over their lips lingered there and their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Oh, Annie" Mitchell said this with so much feeling, and it came out so softly. All the joy and love was there, and it was so strong.

"Mitchell" Annie replied with just as much feeling, and love. "I missed you so much" She said this with all of her love, but it had a little bit of hurt in it too.

"I did too, but Annie, how did you cross over, I thought your door was gone. I thought I was never going to see you again."

Annie hesitated before she answered; she was shocked at how pained he sounded. "I… My door, it came back for me. George and Nina were gone, and Eve had died. I was all alone and my door came back to give me another chance to pass through. I did."

"And I'm so glad you did!" Mitchell said with a little more joy. He kissed her again, not being able to get enough of her. They kissed each other, both of them just so happy they were there.

Annie pulled back to breath, and to ask Mitchell, "Where are Nina and George? Are they here? Do they know that Eve is here? Wait! Oh Mitchell you have never met Eve, you have to! She is the sweetest girl in the world."

"Annie, slow down a bit, George and Nina were probably in her hallway when she passed."

"Wait" Annie said a bit confused, "we have our own hallways?"

"Yeah, that's why when you passed through the first time you were in that place; they were trying to find your door for you. So you could get to your hallway."

"So how did you get into my hallway?"

"Wellll" Mitchell said with a grin, "I don't mean this in a creepy way but I've been watching you. I was just as surprised as you were when you saw your door with Eve's."

"You were just watching me this whole time?"

"Well what else was I going to do?"

Annie laughed, "Oh shut up, let's go see George, Nina and Eve!"

The two then walked down the hallway. The ghost and the vampire, looking for the two werewolves and their child.


End file.
